James and the Giant Peach (Disney Remake)
This James and the Giant Peach is an extended remake from 1996 film. Like from the original film, it's a combonation of live action and stop-motion animation. It includes 5 new bugs, a Praying Mantis, a Wasp, two Ants and a Beete Plot James Henry Trotter is a young boy who lives with his parents by the sea in the United Kingdom. On James' birthday, they plan to go to New York Cityand visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. However, his parents are killed by a ghostly rhinoceros from the sky and finds himself living with his two abusive aunts, Spiker and Sponge. He is forced to work all day and they threaten him with beatings and the mysterious rhino if he tries to leave. While rescuing a spider from being squashed by his aunts, James meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to James to make his life better. The soldier warns him not to lose the "tongues" and disappears. When James is returning to the house, he trips and the "tongues" escape into the ground. One peach is soon found on a withered old tree, and it grows to immense proportions. Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave. That night, James is sent to pick up the garbage. While doing so, he grabs a chunk of the peach to eat as one of the "crocodile tongues" jumps into it. A large hole appears inside the peach and James ventures inside, were he finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs who also dream of an ideal home (Grasshopper, Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Ladybug, Glowworm, Mantis, Wasp, Ant, Scorpion and Beetle). As they hear the aunts search for James, Centipede manages to cut the stem holding the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with James and his friends inside it. Remembering his dream to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go there, They use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, while battling against a giant robotic shark. They escape just in time. While flying, James and his friends eventually find themselves hungry and soon realize that "their whole ship is made out of food". After gorging most of the inside of the peach, Miss Spider, while using her web to tuck in James, reveals to him that she was the spider he saved from Spiker and Sponge James then has a nightmare of him as a caterpillar attacked by Spiker, Sponge, and the rhino. When he wakes up, he and his friends find themselves in Antarctica, lost and cold. The Centipede has fallen asleep while keeping watch, resulting in them further away from their destination than ever. After hearing the Grasshoper wishing they had a compass, Centipede jumps off the peach into the icy water below and searches a sunken ship. He finds a compass but is taken prisoner by a group of skeletal pirates. James and Miss Spider rescue him and the journey continues. Characters and Cast *TBA as James Henry Trotter *TBA as Sponge *TBA as Spiker *TBA as Magic Man/Narrator Voices The bugs are being reprised from their orifinal voice actors *Simon Callow as Mr. Grasshopper *Richard Dreyfuss as Mr. Centipede **Jeff Bennet as his singing voice *Susan Sarandon as Miss Spider *Jane Leeves as Ms. Ladybug *David Thewlis as Mr. Earthworm * as The Glowworm New bugs *TBA as Mr. Mantis: *TBA as Mr. Wasp: Who has also been in New York with Centipede *TBA as Mr. & Mrs. Ant: A married couple before they meet James. *TBA as Mr. Beetle: Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Musicals